


SPECIAL: The Absolutely Serious Wedding

by sn0wfl4k3s



Series: The Stoll Bros. Radio Show [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Humor, damn i'm good at my job, i took this prompt a million percent seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sn0wfl4k3s/pseuds/sn0wfl4k3s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Piper totally 100% unironically decide to get married, and let the Stoll brothers do a special segment for the ceremony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SPECIAL: The Absolutely Serious Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Thank anon for the prompt: " Piper is 100% pregnant (not that she could be like, 95% pregnant- that's not possible) and Jasiper/Jiper/Jasper are getting married and Hazel and Annabeth are the maids of honour." on the tumblr account, stollbrosradioshow

**AUDIO TRANSCRIPT: Stoll Bros Radio Show, 12/1**

 

CONNOR: Hello listeners, and welcome back to The Stoll Bros Radio Show, for all your camp news needs.

TRAVIS: Today is a special day, the day of Jason and Piper's Totally Not Ironic Wedding.

CONNOR: I'm told that they became engaged when an Aphrodite kid asked when the wedding was, at which point Piper got down on one knee and offered Jason her Ring Pop. He graciously accepted.

TRAVIS: It was probably the most romantic thing I've ever seen.

CONNOR: Yeah, definitely beats that time I-

TRAVIS:...

CONNOR: Anyway, they've invited us to observe their wedding because they are just that serious about it and they want the whole camp to know just how romantic this is.

TRAVIS: We are gathered here today, on the volleyball court, to witness the beautiful union of two beloved heroes.

CONNOR: Jason is at the volleyball net. His best man Percy seems to be shedding manly tears of- why is he shaking?

TRAVIS: I think he's laughing.

CONNOR: Wow Percy, way to be a douche, laughing at your best friend's wedding.

TRAVIS: They seem to be dressed pretty sharply for the occasion, Connor. I know I personally am loving the bow tie over camp polo look.

CONNOR: Jason has clearly brought out his best khaki pants for the wedding. And his glasses have flowers on them, that's a nice touch.

TRAVIS: Oh and here comes Piper, followed by her bridesmaids Annabeth and Hazel. They look great, although I would never think that in anyway other than objectively because their boyfriends are big and kind of scary.

CONNOR: And look at Piper! Is that a baby bump I see that apparently grew overnight?

TRAVIS: Definitely explains the rush wedding if Piper was secretly nine months pregnant this entire time.

CONNOR: Well I'd place her late in her seventh month at a rough glance but that's neither here nor there.

TRAVIS: Oh my gods Connor could you be any more of a dork.

CONNOR: Prob- shh! They're saying their vows!

JASON: Piper McLean, I spend a lot of time unconscious and that's how I know you're a knock out. I'm head over heels for you, Pipes, and I see stars every time I think of you. It's probably not even a concussion.

PIPER: Jason Grace, I'm probably too good for you, but I'll settle.

JASON: *choking up* Thanks babe.

CONNOR: This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I'm tearing up bro.

TRAVIS: Is that... Leo in a diaper sprinkling flower petals?

CONNOR: SO BEAUTIFUL! *sob*

TRAVIS: Bro calm down.

 CONNOR: NO! THEIR LOVE IS BEAUTIFUL AND I'M GONNA DIE ALONE!

TRAVIS: ... Okay well he's out. Guess it's just me now.

TRAVIS: They are now kissing... oh... things are getting pretty heated up there.

TRAVIS: It's uncomfortable to watch and yet I can't look away.

TRAVIS: Piper's baby bump seems to have fallen a little, it's now down by her thigh- no she's readjusting it.

TRAVIS: And now Jason is carrying her bridal style into the forest, Leo still sprinkling flowers in their wake.

TRAVIS: Don't know what they're gonna do in there but judging by that kiss it ain't gonna be PG.

TRAVIS: Totally didn't notice Leo's itty bitty wings before but they're a nice touch.

TRAVIS: Whoah, Percy's crying still. Annabeth's laughing at him, as well she should.

TRAVIS: Well, I think that's it. I mean I can't imagine Piper and Jason will be coming out of that forest for a while.

TRAVIS: I'm gonna go find my brother. Goodbye listeners, see you next time on the Stoll Bros Radio Show.

 

VOICE TALENTS: Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Jason Grace, Piper McLean

TECH: Greg from the Apollo Cabin

TRANSCRIPTS: Greg from the Apollo Cabin

TISSUE DISPENSER: Greg from the Apollo Cabin

ONE MAN SEARCH PARTY: Greg from the Apollo Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> I've had such a weird problem with there/they're/their for this fic i have no idea apparently english is not my first language  
> Feel free to leave a news story you'd like to see either in a comment here or an ask on the blog i mentioned in the first notes ^u^


End file.
